Hopelessly Devoted
by ncisduckie
Summary: The Mad Hatter develped feeling for Alice before she left & she's back years later. this time she refuses tremembers doesn't really want to. can the Hatter bring her back to her senses? Or will he have to stay Hopelessly Devoted? Based on the real script!
1. Chapter 1

**Hopelessly Devoted Ch.1**

**A/N: This story is going under MUCH needed revision and a little bit of a re-write. This said, it is also merely being added in my huge to-do list I plan to finish. Eventually. Don't forget to review!  
>A reminder: I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland. No matter how many times I fall in love with it.<strong>

"_You could stay." The Hatter says with a hesitance, like she might run away._

"_What an idea… a mad wonderful idea." They share a brief smile. "But I cannot. There are questions I have to answer. And things I still must do." She diverts her eyes from the man in front of her. Then she takes the vial of blood of the jaberwoky blood and takes a gulp. "I'll be back before you know it."_

"_You won't remember me." The Hatter says sadly, looking as if he's about to cry_

"_Of course I will! How could I forget you?" Alice replies, promising herself more than him. _

"_Fairfarren, Alice," His face beginning to shimmer as he began to speak once more. _

_ Alice disappeared leaving a slight mist where she stood._

"I love you." He mutters as her body disappears from Underland, his face shimmering brighter than before, as the words left his mouth. None of his friends hear him, a blessing he takes graciously. They will never understand what occurs in his 'mad' head. It is still a mystery even to himself.

_Five Years Later_

Since she left Underland, Alice has made quite a living for herself. The young woman has been residing in the foreign China, much more diverse than the England she is used to. Before she settled for the oriental country, she traveled the world, expanding her father's fur trading company beyond what the others thought was possible. Her endeavors were greatly rewarded and many buyers were grateful to participate in the newly renewed and expanded company.

Over the years, she has forgotten the land that taught her much. But most importantly, she has forgotten Tarrant. But her memory loss is for her reasons. She has made herself forget. In order to be successful in such a company, her head needs to be screwed on tight. And her mind not wandering the colorful worlds it used to. But the most important reason to forget Underland was simply, to protect her heart.

. . .

If any word can describe the happenings of Underland, it could not certainly be 'normal'. Considering the circumstances, of Alice's departure, a heavy cloud lay over practically the whole nation. A pinch of insanity and a dash of madness doesn't is not much, but definitely not enough to repair the ill-minds.

Especially Tarrant.

Five years have been spent on unproductive attempts to cheer up the hat maker. Weekly tea parties and joyous music have failed, and it can be seen in his work. Unfinished hems, dull beadwork, all complete with atrocious feathers in the most mundane colors.

The most cause for celebration was the death of the Red Queen, mere months after her banishment. The Knave is still accounted for—but without someone to rule over him, he is only months away from his own death.

With the exception of Mallymkun the dormouse, the whole population of Underland patiently awaits the return of Alice Kingsley. The Mental State of Tarrant depends on it.

. . .

Alice's ambition brings her to a small merchant located at the far-east side of China. His place of business lay among a rural terrain—rural enough to have Alice escaping her carriage a short mile before she reaches her destination. In the distance, she promises her aching feet she sees the small wood buildings of business and residence.

The young woman picks up her pace, preferring to stay underneath the vast shade of the abundant trees. She hikes up her leather satchel filled with samples higher up her shoulder as she nears the clearing. Alice thinks she has everything in place inside her head. Meet up with the merchant. Arrange to sell goods. Go home for some much needed rest. But fate has other plans for her. Plans that seem to include a rabbit hole. Her foot catches on a tangle of weed. She Falls. Alice is on her way back to Underland.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alice fell down the rabbit hole with no apparent bottom, images of her last visit five years ago flashed before her eyes. She was first shown her efforts in the room of doors and then her attack from the bandersnatch. Her walk down memory lane brought her to the Mad Hatter and her adventure upon his hat. She now saw her nineteen year old self in the Red Queen's palace, playing hat-up with the hatter and obtaining the Vorpal Sword. She now saw the slaying of the Jabberwocky and the Futterwacken with the Hatter and then…their kiss. She was upset that she kissed him back. But the thing she hated herself most for and beat herself up for every day, was that she liked it.

When she hit the ground, she let out a moan from the impact. _I promise to keep what happened last time inside. I'll just find the queen and ask her to take me back. Or at least transfer me back. _She doesn't push back the one memory of how to get out. She easily places the key next to the small door and takes the' drink me' potion and drowns it. She shrinks to the small size of six inches, and unlocks the small door with no hesitation. "You have to get out of here Alice. And try to forget everything," she mumbles to herself. As Alice walks out of the room of doors, she in once again enthralled with the colors and wonderfulness of Underland. She closes her eyes, once again willing herself to push her last visit behind her, like it never happened. She walks deeply into the colorful forest and weaves her small self through trees and bushes and flowers. After what seemed like forever she finds herself at the majestic Whites Castle, home of the Queen and her friends. _Here goes nothing, I suppose, _she thought to herself.

Alice walks up to the castle and tries to figure out a way in without attracting attention to herself. She walks around the circumference of the Castle to find a small crack in the wall, similar to the one in the Red Castle. She walks through the hole and wanders to below the Queens balcony with the spy glass used to spy out the Hatter years ago. She walks toward the plants that climb the wall to the Queens room and strokes them as she thinks of a way to get up easily. As her fingers touch the waxy leaves, she realizes she can just climb her way up to see the queen. Then she could talk to her and send her home! She quickly, but nimbly, climbed the vines and reached the balcony in no time at all. Sh swings herself onto the balcony and runs inside. When she finds the Queen sleeping soudly she took a look around herself for the first time since she got there. The sky was a deep midnight blue and was beginning to lighten at the tips of the mountain peaks. _I could've sworn that it was mid-day when I fell down that wretched hole, _Alice thought to herself. A hard knock to the door brought her to her senses and slowed her to dash behind the bed table.

"Your Majesty, it's time to wake up. The servant shook the queen gently. The Queen stirred, and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you dear, let me get dressed then I'll be down for breakfast and tea." She signaled for the servant to leave the room. The Queen then Steps out of her bed and then to a fancy wardrobe across the room.

Alice decides at that moment to come from hiding. "Your Majesty!" the Queen ignored the beckoning. "YOUR MAJESTY!" Alice screams as loud as she can, finally causing the queen to notice the six inch tall girl on the floor.

The Queen walks over to Alice and picks her up gently in her palm. "Alice? What are you doing here?" The Queen asks with a puzzled look on her face. "And why are you so small again?"

"I just barely got here. Well, I don't know why I'm here, can you take me back home?" Alice asked.

"Well maybe…let's try to put together a potion. But let me get dressed first." The White Queen set Alice on her bed made-up with white sheets and duvets. The queen then went to her open wardrobe and picked a simple (white) dress with a pocket and sash. She went to an adjoining room and quickly put her attire on (with no corset). When she walked out, the queen's make-up, and hair, and clothing were all perfect. "Come On Alice, let's go see the others."

Alice's eyes widened with fright. "No Your Majesty, they must know I'm here. Please don't tell them of me!" Alice begged with saddened eyes.

"As you wish, but you have to stay in my pocket during breakfast. They are expecting me already," the Queen said picking Alice up and placing her in her satin pocket. "And be quiet if you don't want to be discovered," The queen said as Alice rustled against the soft fabric trying to get comfy.

The Queen glided down a grand marble staircase and into a beautifully set dining room. Everybody of importance with the queen was sitting and waiting for her. When she made her entrance, everybody stood. "Good Morning your Majesty," They all said in unison.

"Good Morning, what's for breakfast?" She asked as she scanning the table. When she received only puzzled glances she said, "Well, let's hurry up. I have some things to do before this evening's tea." The queen sat down in her chair and signaled for her servants to bring the food to everybody. The plate covers were removed to reveal decadent pancakes drenched in syrup and fruit. Everybody clapped in delight when they see the food on their plates. The Hatter passed around the teapot for everybody to have a nice cup of tea. "So, what are the plans for today?" The Queen asks as she picks up a small berry from her plate. As everybody responds she discreetly slipped the berry to Alice. "Very good everybody," she takes a few bites then pushes her half empty plate away. "Well if you excuse me, I have to practice my healing arts." The queen arose and walked toward the kitchen. Before entering through the door she turned to her entourage, "I would prefer that nobody interrupts me if everybody would be so kind." She turns and just before the door closes, the March Hare came in. "Even you," she told him gently, patting his head slightly. She turns back to the kitchen and steps through the door. When the door closes, the lock clicks.

When Alice hears the lock click, she peeked out the Queen's dress. "Can I come out now?" she asked, peeling a piece of sweaty hair from her head.

The Queen's head snapped up with realization that her visitor was: A) still in her pocket, and B) still pint-sized. "Yes, Yes, Of course. The first matter we need to attend to is, making you normal-size. Then I can make sure you get home in one piece, I hope." She added the last part under her breath. She rummaged through different colored and shaped jars when she finally came up with a small vial filled with a clear liquid. "It's left over from last time. And now you can return home more than six-inches high."

"Thank You." Alice eagerly took the vial and took a swig. With realization that her body was growing at a fast past, she realized that she didn't have any clothes for her normal size. She quickly hides herself behind a large table, bashfully covering her body parts.

The queen, who obviously forgot about the need for clothes thought quickly on her feet and grabbed the curtains and the curtain ties and tossed them to Alice. "Put these on. You can change when you get back home. Sit tight and you'll be home in no time." The Queen took her book and started to flip through it at an astounding pace. As she neared the end, her eyes and smile droop.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks, her voice filled with great worry.

"Alice, There's no way in this book to go home. You're stuck here."


End file.
